Steph & Andy - True Love
by Jabi07
Summary: Andy is trying to be a better boyfriend for Steph but with interference from people can Steph and Andy stick together?
1. Chapter 1

Steph & Andy- True Love

Part One

Steph was rushed off her feet as the lunch hour began as she hardly noticed Andy nervously enter the bistro,

"Oh hey are you alright?" Steph asks before kissing him,

"Kind of just bit fed up" Steph wraps her arms around his shoulders,

"Is not the job searching?"

"Yeah there is nothing Steph. I just feel so useless"

"Hey you are anything but useless!" Steph tightens her grip as Andy kisses her head,

"Steph! Come on table five are ready to order!" Nick says impatiently as Steph sighs rolling her eyes,

"Sorry will be back in a second babe" she hurries over to table five and takes the order as she does this Andy smiles sadly over at her admiring how beautiful her smile was and how infectious her laugh was. Oh how he wished he could get himself sorted out and be the guy that Steph deserved! Nick glares coldly over at Andy making him shiver slightly,

"Look Nick..."

"I can't stop you coming in here but don't distract Steph while she's working!"

"I won't Nick I swear I know how busy it gets"

"Yes especially one man down"

"Maybe I could help out for free of course!" Nick shakes his head and heads into his office,

"Babe?" Steph says Andy noticing her worried look which seems to appear regularly,

"I better get off Steph. Shall we grab some chips tonight?" Andy asks trying to sound casual which didn't fool his girlfriend as Steph frowns her arms folded,

"Has Nick said something to upset you?"

"No he just reminded me how busy it is that's all look I better get out the way as I've got you in enough trouble!" Before Steph could react Andy was gone leaving Steph feeling a mixture of sadness and annoyance.

It was finally the end of a extremely long shift as Steph made her way out of the bistro smiling as she noticed Andy in the distance waiting for her,

"Alright sis?" Luke says walking beside her looking just as cheery,

"Uh good thanks so what's with the goofy grin luke?"

"Just that Maria is having dinner with me and the folks this weekend" Steph stop short feeling hurt slightly,

"Wait mum never said we could bring people?!"

"Well she was all excited to meet Maria. Besides it looks good on me doesn't it!" Steph groans stropping off as she taps Andy making him turn to face her,

"Hey Steph. You alright?" Andy asks placing a hand onto her shoulder,

"Not really. Luke is bringing Maria to see my parents...my mum insisted on it!" Andy pulls her into him,

"Why didn't she invite you Andy? I mean your the first proper boyfriend that I have had!" Andy strokes her hair as Steph huddles closer,

"You know what Andy I'm going to bring you with me. Unless it's too soon for you?" It wasn't Andy was way past serious with this girl! He knew for a while and was too afraid to say it but now he felt was the right time to let her know how he felt about her,

"Steph I need to tell you something..." Steph went tense as she took his hand into hers and looks straight at his eyes,

"I have wanted to say this for such a long time...Steph I am in love with you!" Steph beams up at him as she pushes her lips onto his before looking lovingly at him,

"Andy I love you too!" Andy felt his heart soar as hearing those words meant more than anything to him,

"Come on let's go back to the flat!" Steph says breathlessly as she leads him over towards the flat. Steph and Andy lay huddled together in each other's arms both breathless,

"Steph?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Why did it bother you that Maria got invited?" Steph exhales slowly as she rubs his chest looking at him,

"It was more bout Luke than Maria. See my mum thinks the world of Luke like whatever he does its good you know?" Andy nods encouraging Steph to continue,

"It's like sometimes my mum is more interested with my brother than me...I just want you to be there you know to show them how happy you make me" Andy kisses her gently,

"Steph I love you and I am going to show your parents that I promise I won't let you down" Andy and Steph kiss tenderly before deepening into a more passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Andy enters the sitting room to find Steph sat on the sofa flicking manic through a fashion magazine,

"Uh morning Steph!" Steph looks up and grins happily over at him,

"Morning babe!" Andy places himself beside her lightly touching her knee,

"What you upto Steph?"

"Well I was looking for outfits for us this weekend"

"This weekend? I thought it was just dinner?"

"It is but Luke will be pulling out all the stops so we have to impress!" Andy had never seen her so worked up over something as trivial as dinner, but Andy understood more than anyone how stressful families could be so he was going to support Steph no matter what. Later that morning Steph and Andy went for a walk into town when they bump into a loved up Maria and Luke,

"Hey you two off anywhere nice?"

"Just for some lunch. You?"

"Oh into town to get an outfit for dinner with mam and dad" Luke frowns over at Steph,

"But I thought Andy wasn't invited that's why you were in a strop yesterday"

"Yeah well I'm bringing him Luke problem with that?"

"Not at all sis just surprised you'd want a grilling from the folks" Steph frowns starting to clench her fists in anger,

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Steph asks annoyed by her brothers lack of support,

"Nothing. Just that Andy is not really given much to get excited about has he!" Andy looked to the floor swallowing a lump in his throat, noticing how hurt he was Steph takes his hand and squeezes,

"Luke! Why can't you just be happy for me?!"

"How can I be happy..."

"Luke!" Maria stops him finishing his sentence and gives him a warning look as Steph and Andy walk away hand in hand.

Steph and Andy enter the flat as they both sit silently onto the sofa both exhausted,

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea Steph?" Steph frowns in concern placing her hands onto his face,

"Babe if this is my brother?! Then don't let him get to you I love you and I am not ashamed of that!"

"Steph I love you and I just want to be better...sorry for everything I've not exactly been Prince Charming have I"

"I don't want Prince Charming I want you Andy!" She says smiling warmly making Andy wrap his arms around her and lightly kissing her head,

"I love Steph and I'll impress your parents I promise!"

"Even if you don't it won't change anything" they kiss gently and hold each other both more happy than they have ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

The following morning Steph and Andy sat and had a lovely breakfast together before Steph packed whilst Andy went to see Michael,

"Steph?!" She groans at the sound of her brothers voice cursing herself for given him a spare key,

"In the bedroom" she says continuing packing,

"Alright Steph?" Luke asks entering the room as Steph glares over at him,

"Not really my brother can't support me oh and he lashes out at the guy I'm in love with!" Luke nods his head slowly,

"Bout yesterday I'm sorry. I was just shocked that's all. Look Maria is special and I wanted to..."

"Steal the thunder as usual I get it Luke alright. But no matter what you feel I want you to support me and that means making an effort with Andy please?" Steph begs needing no more dramas and for her and Andy to be a normal couple!

"Alright sis I'll try for you but I'm not promising much right?" Steph hugs him overwhelmed with joy as she zipped up the suitcase cheerily humming whilst Luke leaves the flat,

"Steph?" Steph comes out the bedroom beaming as she walks over to Andy and wraps her arms around his neck,

"Hey babe. So everything alright with Michael?"

"Kind of. Anyway never mind Michael how is my girl today?" Steph lets out a small laugh,

"I'm feeling so happy right now!" Andy kisses her before pulling away gently,

"So what time we catching the train?"

"Actually my brother is driving us up"

"Your brother?"

"Babe it's cool Luke promised he would be nice " Andy smiles not totally convinced but not wanting to stress Steph out more than he already has he remains silent.

It had been an hour and they were nearly at Steph's parents house which Andy noticed was making Steph agitated as she bit her nails,

"Steph it's all going to be fine. I'm here for you!" Andy whispers closely to her ear making her place her hand into his as she rests her head onto his shoulder,

"Here we are guys! Home sweet home!" Luke announces making Steph feel slightly nauseous as Luke parked on the driveway,

"Lukey!" A tall skinny woman says as she embraces her son,

"Hey mum! Uh this is Maria?" Luke says looking nervous as his mum takes in Maria and beams,

"Well hello love I'm Tori lovely to meet you" once they had greeted each other tori looked at her daughter and frowns,

"You look worn out my girl I hope your eating well?!" She asks making Steph look paranoid down at herself making Andy grit his teeth in annoyance,

"Yes mum I am"

"And who is this draped around you my girl?"

"Oh uh this Andy mum my boyfriend remember I told you about him?" Tori looked Andy up and down before turning her attention on the other two,

"Everyone come in! Come in!" While the others made their way inside Andy squeezes Steph's hand,

"You alright Steph?" Steph shrugs her shoulder swallowing the lump in her throat,

"It's fine Andy. I have you and nothing else matters babe lets go inside" they both walked inside hand in hand together they were a team through good and bad and that's what made them strong.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Steph and Andy entered the sitting room hand in hand as Tori was chatting away with Luke and Maria like they hadn't noticed they were there,

"Uh mum where is dad?" Steph asks making tori roll her eyes sighing,

"Where do you think Steph?! At work as usual now sit down and stop interrupting!" Andy again gritted his teeth not liking how they treated their daughter,

"Come on Andy lets go sit in the garden for a bit" Steph leads Andy out into the back garden which was filled with blooming flowers as they sat at the table,

"Sorry bout my mum"

"Hey your the last person that should be sorry!" Andy says pulling her onto his lap as she wraps her arms around his neck,

"I told you that Luke was the golden boy!" Andy nods his head slowly stroking her hair,

"Steph you sure your alright?" Steph exhales slowly before nodding her head,

"Yes. I am more than fine cause your here"

"And I'm sticking by you Steph" they kiss gently when they are interrupted by a tall slim guy dressed in a smart suit,

"Uh Steph you want to pull yourself away from your friend and give your father a hug" Steph pulls herself apart from Andy beaming as she hugs her dad,

"Dad! Uh this is Andy my boyfriend" her dad smiles warmly over at Andy as they shake hands Andy genuinely liking him.

Later that evening they all sit around the dining table as they begin to eat,

"So Andy how long you've been unemployed?" Tori asks him making Steph flush in outrage,

"Mum!"

"What its a perfectly simple question! Besides Luke mentioned he got fired" Steph glares over at her brother as she trembles in anger, Andy placing his hand over hers to calm her,

"It's alright Steph. Uh yes I did get fired and I'm not proud of myself but your daughter has been more than supportive you should be proud of her!" Steph smiles appreciatively over at Andy and whispers a thank you as Luke rolls his eyes,

"What is that look for lukey ?" Tori asks sending something not being said,

"Luke don't?" Steph pleads making her mum frown over at her,

"Steph? I do hope your not getting your brother to lie for you?" Steph stands up and walks off all becoming too much as she slams her bedroom door behind her and flops onto the bed tears streaming down her face. Andy shakes his head in disbelief at all of them as he stands,

"Unbelievable! You know I'm not perfect I've hurt her unintentionally and hate myself for but you lot clearly have no idea what a clever funny and beautiful daughter you have!" Andy heads up to the bedroom and carefully opens the door smiling sympathetically over at a sobbing Steph as he gently sits beside her,

"I'm sorry for everything Steph"

"Sorry? What you got to be sorry for? Babe it was my fault for assuming just once they could be happy for me!" Andy pulls her into him as she rests her head onto his shoulder,

"Do you regret coming now?"

"No. Steph I have to admit I thought given how close you and Luke are that you'd be this tight knit family" Steph sighs feeling drained of energy,

"Andy this weekend isn't a total disaster"

"No?"

"No. I have you and the fact that you are by my side means more to me than them liking you" Andy kisses her forehead as they hold on tighter to each other both drawing comfort from one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

The next day Steph unable to sleep heads downstairs leaving a snoring Andy to sleep peacefully,

"Oh uh dad was just getting some water" Steph says awkwardly as she grabs a glass and fills it with water from the sink,

"Actually glad your awake love been wanting to have a quick chat with you?"

"Well if it's to warn me off Andy you can forget it cause me and him are for keeps!" Steph says defensively making her father shake his head,

"No. It's to actually apologise for not taking effort to get to know Andy properly...it is important to you Steph so it should be important to us!" Steph places her hand onto her dads feeling overwhelmed,

"Dad thank you but we both know that mum will never approve...so I don't think I can be here any longer...me and Andy are going in the morning" her dad sad eyes understood as Steph slowly made her way upstairs shutting her bedroom door behind her,

"Steph?" Andy asks groggily,

"Hey babe sorry did I wake you?!" Steph asks getting in beside Andy as he pulls her closer into his chest,

"Just habit that when you get out of bed I wake"

"Aw! That is so sweet babe!" She kisses Andy on lips,

"So where did you go?"

"Just to get some water. My dad apologised...I told him we were leaving in the morning"

"Was he sad?" Steph nods her head chewing her lip thinking of his sad eyes,

"You sure you want to go?" Andy asks concerned as Steph shakes her head smiling sadly over at him,

"No I don't want to stay. But thank you Andy I mean it you have been wonderful!"

"Well it was bout time I stood up and been the guy you deserve!"

"You already are Andy. Come here" Steph and Andy romantically kiss which deepens as Steph wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

First thing the following morning Steph and Andy quietly tiptoed around as they got ready and packed before they made their way out of the house hand in hand down the street,

"Train station please mate" Andy says as they get into a taxi both feeling relief in the thoughts of heading home where they could be a normal couple again! Steph and Andy didn't take long before they were at the station sat on the platform waiting,

"You uh sure that your alright? It's just that your looking peaky" Andy asks looking concerned as he wraps his arm around her,

"I'm fine just been a stressful few days that's all!" Andy nods feeling like maybe he was partly to blame for the girls stress,

"Scuse me..." Steph rushes off heading towards the toilets Andy not hesitating as he follows her to find her being sick,

"You are not well Steph. We better get you to the doctors when we get home" steph nods her head leaning weakly against the door taking heavy breathes,

"Aw Steph here you go have some water" Andy offers her the bottle which she takes as she does he watches her with concern as he helps heave her off the floor and walks her back onto the platform which rammed full of people,

"Our train is next Steph then you can rest!"

It was eleven when they got back into weatherfield Steph feeling worn out but not nauseous any more as they entered the flat,

"I will go tomorrow babe. I promise you I just want to sleep!" Andy sighs knowing how drained she was feeling as he put down the suitcase and lifts her into his arms making her giggle,

"What you playing at you muppet!"

"I am carrying my girl to bed whilst she rests I'll make her some tea" Steph weakly smiles as she can hardly keep her eyes open,

"Sweet dreams Steph!" Andy whispers as he tucks her in as she drifts into deep sleep. Andy was worrying as she clearly wasn't well so he decided to phone the surgery himself and call a doctor out,

"Hello doctor thanks for coming!" Andy says politely letting the doctor in,

"No worries now where is the patient?"

"Oh follow me" Andy led the doctor into the bedroom as Andy leaned down and lightly woke Steph,

"Andy? " she croaked weakly looking pale,

"The doctor has come round to check your ok Steph" Andy leaves the room and anxiously sat outside the room his mind trying to freak him out in what was wrong with her!

"Oh doctor how is she?"

"I believe she has a small chest infection also she has had some blood and urine test just to be on the safe side. I'll pop round tomorrow when I have the results"

"Ok. Uh it is nothing serious though?"

"No nothing life threatening. I will see you tomorrow till then plenty of rest and fluids!" Andy lets the doctor out before making his way back into the bedroom where Steph lay fast asleep her cheeks burning red hot as he sits beside her gently pulling the cover down for her as he strokes her hair,

"Babe? Am I really Ill?" Andy shakes his head stroking her hair,

"The doctor reassured me that it wasn't serious Steph. She is popping back tomorrow till then I'm all yours so what do you need?" Steph took his hand her eyes pleading,

"Stay with me please? I don't like being alone when I'm ill!" Andy kisses her hand softly,

"Of course I will your stuck with me Steph!"

Andy says as he stays with her through the night not once leaving her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six

Steph had slept all through the night as Andy stayed awake not daring to sleep encase she needed him. It was half nine as Andy lightly shakes her arm making Steph stir awake smiling warmly at Andy,

"Morning sleepyhead! How you feeling?" Steph sits up slowly nodding her head,

"Better than yesterday. Still bit nauseous though"

"Oh would you like some breakfast? Cause I made you some"

"Aw you are sweet! Thank you babe!" Andy places the tray onto her lap,

"You are sweet. I can't believe you'd do all this for me!" Steph says placing her hand into his,

"Of course I'd do anything for you Steph I love you" Steph kisses him before pulling away when suddenly the buzzer goes,

"I'll get it you eat and rest up Steph!" Andy goes to answer the door to find an annoyed luke who barges past Andy,

"Where is she then?!"

"Keep it down Steph is sick and needs her rest!" Andy says annoyed as Luke rolls his eyes,

"Right she told you to say that did she?! Well I'm not going anywhere until I speak to her!"

"Listen Luke I have told you already Steph needs her rest now if you don't mind leaving as I don't want her more upset than she has been already!" Luke ignores him as he makes his way through towards the bedroom but Steph comes out before he could get there,

"Luke?! What you playing at?!" Steph asks barely any energy as Andy came beside her and holds onto her,

"Oh Steph I'm sorry I didn't realise you were sick...I thought that he was covering for you...are you alright?" Luke asks concerned,

"She has an chest infection and the doctor took some tests but she'll be alright!" Andy reassures,

"Yes and I've had the best care from Andy so you don't need to worry " Luke doesn't look too convinced as he places a hand onto her arm,

"Steph listen to tell you the truth I came round to tell you off for leaving like you did but I'm sorry I didn't have your back this weekend but I'm here now and I can tell that your serious about each other..."

"You mean that Luke? Cause the last person I want to fall out with is you!"

"Yeah. So what does my sister need?" Steph and Andy share an optimistic look as they think,

"Actually we have run out of a few things" Andy says making Luke nod his head smiling over at Andy,

"Sure mate just give me a list and I'll go get them!"

Later that afternoon there was an knock on the door as Andy went to go to answer it whilst Steph huddled inside the duvet as she lay on the sofa,

"Doctor come on through!"

"Ah I see you look a bit Perkier today! So I've got the results from your blood and urine samples" both Andy and Steph sat tensely hand in hand,

"You have as well as a chest infection..."

"Oh god. It's bad isn't it?!" Steph fretted as she waited,

"You are pregnant. Now I would like for you to come to the surgery for a scan tomorrow" both Andy and Steph froze unable to process what the doctor had told them,

"Didn't you noticed that you were late?!" Andy asks as soon as The doctor was gone making Steph frown annoyed,

"No I didn't. Are you blaming me Andy?! Cause it takes two you know!" Andy exhales shaking his head and wrapping his arm around her,

"I'm not blaming you Steph. I just feel shocked right now"

"Your not going to leave me though?" Steph asks tears swelling in her eyes at the very thought of not being with him,

"Course not silly! I'm never leaving you Steph I love you and whatever happens that will never change!" Steph smiles touched by his kind words of affection as she kisses his lips gently before pulling away,

"So what are we going to do?!" Steph asks not having a clue what she wanted never mind what Andy wanted! Which from his expression Steph could tell he was feeling the same,

"Maybe we should decide after the scan?" Andy suggest as Steph leans into him both silently trying to figure it all out.


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven

The following morning Steph gets up out of bed to find Andy whistling cheerily as he made breakfast,

"Morning babe. Someone is surprisingly cheery today?" Steph says smiling slightly as Andy beams over at her,

"Hey Steph you look way better! My girl sit yourself down while I get you some bacon sarnies" Steph kisses him as she makes her way to the table watching Andy wondering why he was so happy,

"Andy? Can I assume that you've decided?" Steph asks as Andy sits beside her taking her hands into his own,

"I have. I was thinking all last night and all I knew was you have made happier than I've ever been. Steph I know that it'll be tough and hard work but I truly believe that we can be a happy normal family!" Steph gives a small smile her eyes filling slightly with moisture overwhelmed by his words,

"Andy I love you. I'll be completely honest with you I'm petrified of it all but what you said I want that Andy more than anything!" Andy presses his lips onto hers both overwhelmed with joy. After breakfast Steph got ready for work even though Andy was trying to convince her to take more time off but Steph felt fine! More than fine she thinks big grin placed onto her face as she left her flat,

"Better then Steph?" Maria asks outside the salon,

"Yeah thanks. Listen I think I owe you an apology for this weekend?"

"Me? Why?"

"It wasn't fair that you got caught up with my family feuds. Luke really does like you Maria so I hope you can forgive me?"

"Course I can! See you around Steph!"

"Yeah see you!" Steph continues into the bistro to find Nick comforting a teary Leanne,

"Oh sorry. Should I just go out back?"

"No your alright Steph. So feeling better then?" Leanne asks moving to behind the bar,

"Yeah I'm good thanks!" Leanne smirks intrigued over at a grinning Steph,

"So let me guess Andy?"

"What?"

"The reason that your grinning like a Cheshire Cat!" Steph blushes happily as Leanne rolls her eyes,

"Ah the early stages of a relationship aye!" Leanne muses making Steph frown,

"It's stepped to something serious actually!"

"Oh yeah. Wait please don't tell me your engaged?!"

"No?!"

"Well what then? Oh my god Steph! Your knocked up?!" Steph turns away from Leanne making it obvious that she was,

"Oh Steph what you thinking?" Steph looks offended over at Leanne,

"Uh there are worse things than being pregnant you know?! Besides me and Andy both what to be together!"

"I'm sure you do!" Leanne says sarcastically making Steph strop into the kitchen.

It was her mid morning break as Steph rushed over to the surgery where outside stood Andy,

"Alright Steph?"

"Not really but it can wait. Come on let's get this over with" they walk in arm in arm inside the surgery,

"Uh hiya I have an appointment" Steph says as the receptionist goes to get the doctor while they sit and wait,

"Oh Steph, Andy come on through!" They enter the room and the doctor gets Steph to lie down onto the bed as Andy supportively holds her hand,

"Ah here we are this little dot here that is your baby!" The doctor turns the screen to face them the two off them melting inside as they felt overwhelmed with joy,

"Andy we made that! I love you"

"I love you Steph!" They kiss both overjoyed as they beam out the surgery arm in arm,

"Oh alright sis?!"

"Luke?! Uh hey uh what's up?!" Steph says anxiously as she hides the scan picture behind her back,"

"Good. What you hiding Steph?" Luke says noticing her shuffling awkwardly making him reach out,

"Luke don't !" The picture fell to the floor as the three looked to the ground in horror!


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

As if in slow motion Luke picked up the scan picture his look of sheer disappointment suddenly turns into anger as he grabs Andy by the collar and Rams him up against the wall,

"Luke?! Please let him go!" Steph begs appalled by her brothers behaviour,

"You heard your sister mate let me go"

"Mate. I'm not your mate you realise that the moment you've walked into our lives you have caused nothing but trouble and now you have trapped her!" Steph grabs Luke's arm trying to pull him off Andy,

"LUKE! WILL YOU JUST STOP IT AND LISTEN TO ME!" Steph screams out making Luke turn to face her loosening slightly,

"Luke I know you think that this relationship is a farce but we are serious and we both want and love each other and this baby. Now if you can't support me and be proper uncle that I know you can be then I don't want to know!" Luke step back as Steph fussed over Andy,

"Your right Steph. I always am here for you that's why I kick off I just want the best for you. So if this is honestly what makes you happy then I'm here!" Luke says handing the scan picture over to Steph both of them watching Luke as he walks away,

"You alright Andy?"

"Yeah kind of used to getting hit by your brother" Andy jokes making both smirk releasing some of the tension as they head home arm in arm.

Later that evening Steph and Andy lay in bed looking for the third time their very first scan photo,

"It's weird isn't it?!" Steph mused making Andy nods his head smiling,

"Good weird though! So how is my girl feeling?!"

"Happy. How bout daddy?"

"The same. In fact the happiest I've ever been!" Steph kisses Andy as they lay in each other's arms feeling like nothing could reck their happiness!

"What you thinking about?" Steph asks curious with how quiet he had gotten,

"Oh just figuring out how to support my family!" Steph beams at being referred to as family as she rubs her belly,

"Babe something will turn up" Andy sighs,

"Do you think that Nick would change his mind and give me my job back?" Steph shakes her head,

"I don't know. Maybe you should have a word with him tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will Steph. We work well together and I miss us being together in the day!"

"Aw me too babe!" She kisses him before lying in his arms slowly closing her eyes. The following morning Steph and Andy walk hand in hand towards the bistro both feeling anxious on nicks reaction both knowing Howard he still was,

"Morning Steph, Andy nice to see your looking after this one especially in her condition!" Leanne says as they enter the bistro,

"Yeah well I am lucky to have Steph and I want to step up for her. Speaking of which is nick around?"

"In the office. Why?"

"I need my job back" Leanne nods her head slowly knowing how much they will need cash for their baby plus how much an extra hand would help,

"Listen let me deal with Nick. Come back here at five yeah?"

"So what you mean he has his job back?!" Steph asks her eyes eager,

"Yes but like I said leave it with me!"

"Thank you Leanne!" Andy and Steph hug and share a moment which even Leanne found lovely before he left them to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine

It was five and Andy enters the bistro to find Steph rushing from table to table looking exhausted,

"Here let me take these off you" Andy says taking the plates out of her hands and heading towards the kitchen,

"Thanks babe. So glad your back its been an nightmare I'm telling you!" Nick appears and looks sternly over at Andy,

"Look I have given you your job back for Steph sake but any games and your out got that"

"Understood Nick"

"Good. Get helping Steph serve tables" Steph and Andy rush through the evening until the final customers leave,

"Aw thank god I need a sit down I swear my feet are swollen!" Steph moans siting herself down onto a chair pulling off her shoe,

"Aw Steph get use to it love being pregnant everything swells up!"

"What that's cruel?!" Steph says outraged by this information as Andy sits beside her,

"Maybe I could massage them when we get home"

"Would you babe?!"

"Yeah course Steph!" They share a kiss as Leanne watches them sadly not helping her mind think about cal,

"You alright lea?" Nick asks gently following her gaze,

"Yeah just missing being like that. But happy for Steph she deserves happiness"

"She does. Let's hope that Andy doesn't break her heart!"

Andy and Steph enter their flat as Andy leads her to the sofa,

"You rest up while I get some food for us!"

"Yeah I'm not hungry just exhausted. I'm off to bed night babe" she kisses him goodnight as she goes into the bedroom whilst Andy rummages through the cupboards looking for food when the buzzer goes,

"Hello?" Andy answers tiredly,

"Andy its stephs mum let me in please?" Andy froze for a split second before letting her inside her body stern and her face frowning,

"Where is Steph?"

"In bed she has had a very long day"

"So have I go get her its urgent!" She says sharply making Andy grit his teeth as he enters the bedroom seeing Steph peaceful and fast asleep, he couldn't wake her not when she's resting so he went back out to face the wrath of her mother. Tori sat sternly on the sofa not taking no for an answer as Andy tried to explain that Steph was sleeping,

"So maybe I could pass a message on or something?"

"No just explain to me how you and my daughter plan on looking after a baby when your both far from stable!" She says sharply making Andy tremble with anger as yes he deserved criticism and judgement but Steph didn't as she was one of the most together person he had met!

"Why do you have so little faith in Steph?"

"I do. That's why I'm hard on her as she could really be anyone and excel and instead she is settling!"

"But I'm more than happy mum!" Steph interrupts making her mother stand up and face her daughter,

"Want to explain yourself girl?!"

"No I don't. Me and my boyfriend are having our baby and if you don't like it then tough!" Her mother tuts and shakes her head disapprovingly before sitting herself back down,

"So your keeping it then?"

"Yes. Look mum I know that you want me to be ok but I am more than ok I'm happy! Like proper happy Andy makes me happy"

"Then I guess I should congratulate you darling uh I better get going and catch my train" tori rushed out of there leaving a very confused Steph ,

"What was that?! Did she give her approval?!"

"I don't know Steph I don't know"


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

The following morning Steph and Andy enter the bistro cheerily helping set the tables ready for the day when Andy goes to the office,

"Come in" Andy walks in and enters the room closing the door behind him,

"Hey nick I was wondering if you'd let me have a long lunch today?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm actually getting a engagement ring for Steph"

"Hold on your proposing to her?!"

"Yeah. I want her to know that I am committed all the way and that I love her!" Nick sat silently for a moment before coming closer to Andy,

"So you know how your going to propose?"

"Uh well no not exactly thought that far ahead yet" Nick shakes his head in disbelieve,

"Right you get the ring I will sort out the other stuff"

"Uh not that I don't appreciate the help but why are you helping me?"

"Because Steph deserves the best Andy. Me and Leanne think fondly of her so you better get going while I sort out the arrangements"

Andy was gone for ages making Steph anxious plus Nick and Leanne was acting well weird that she was relieved when Andy finally enters the bistro,

"Babe? Where you been?"

"Oh just in town. Uh I better get back to work" Andy goes over to Nick and Leanne as the three of them huddle together making Steph more than paranoid as she tries to concentrate on her work,

"Steph can you take this over to Liz please?" Leanne asks making Steph frown,

"But that's not part of my job"

"Oh come on it'll only take a few minutes" Steph rolls her eyes and sighs leaving the bistro so immediately Leanne begins to light candles and their favourite song is playing on the sound system,

"What is going on?" Luke asks with Maria as Andy grins over at them,

"We are preparing to surprise your sister. I'm asking her to be my wife" Luke eyes bulged slightly before composing himself,

"Uh wow that's great. Congratulations" Luke and Maria began helping out before waiting for stephs entrance all anxious no more than Andy was.


	11. Chapter 11

Part eleven

Steph enters the bistro shocked to see it was empty apart from Andy who was surrounded with candles in a shape of a heart,

"Andy? What is all this?" Andy takes hold of stephs trembling hand and walks to the centre of the room,

"Steph from the moment you came into my life you immediately had an impact and I know that I've put you through some tough decisions and situations but I want to tell you that I love you and this baby. Steph Britton will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Steph?" Steph smiles as tears silently falls down her cheeks,

"Of course I will. Yes I will marry you!" Andy places the ring onto her finger as they hold each other everyone came out of the back room cheering happily,

"Congratulations Sis!" Luke says pulling Steph into him and kissing her head,

"Thank you Luke. So does this mean your finally realising how serious Andy is now?" Luke nods slowly,

"He does love you and for the first time ever I'm glad to be proved wrong!"

"Me too!" Steph smirks making them both laugh.

Steph and Andy much later that evening lay in bed huddled in each other's arms as Steph admired her ring,

"Do you really like it?"

"Babe it's gorgeous! I love it almost as much as I love you!" Steph says kissing his lips before lying back onto his chest,

"You know what babe we got to tell our folks" Steph says as Andy strokes her hair,

"Well not just yet we don't we can have a few days enjoying being engaged" Steph smirks,

"Couldn't agree more. Except Luke has probably told my mum"

"Oh so she'll be here in no time to give another lecture"

"Yep. You've locked the door right?" Steph jokes as they huddle closer together both just wanting to be together.

The following morning Steph had a day off and had planned a lie in which didn't happen as she was awoken by her buzzer which was non stop,

"Do you know what time it is?!"

"Sorry Steph was you sleeping?!"

"Uh yeah so what's up?" Steph asks an rather eager Sinead who pulls a huge notepad from her bag,

"I heard bout your engagement. Congrats by the way so I'd thought that I'd help out with the planning"

"Okay? Uh not being funny but since when do we hang out?"

"I know we are not close mates but listen I really am keen to do will you let me please?" Steph struggled looking into her pleading face as she rolls her eyes,

"Fine. You win but no and I mean no ruffles!"

"Agree with you Steph"

"Right well I better put the kettle on then" Steph couldn't help but think about Katy as surely your oldest friend should be involved or at least want to?! Steph sighs knowing that she should give Sinead a chance as who knows they might become mega close! As she sat beside a excited Sinead she couldn't help getting drawn in as they soon had things organised and decided.


	12. Chapter 12

Part twelve

Andy enters the flat to find Steph and Sinead giggling happily making him smile,

"Hey? I see you've had a nice day off?" Steph beams over at him and hurries over to kiss him,

"Hey babe Sinead here was helping with ideas for our big day!"

"Oh I see. Uh no offence but since when was you two pally ?"

"Oh I know but now is our chance! I mean with not having Katy around"

"I see. Well I will just get a shower and leave you too it!"

"Aw wait babe come see what we've decided already!" Steph says taking his hand and leading him over to the sofa as laid out on the table was all kinds of samples and notes and even material samples,

"Uh you girls really have been busy!"

Later that evening Steph enters the bedroom noticing Andy lying in bed looking far away in thought,

"Babe? What's up?" Steph asks getting in beside him,

"Nothing just thinking"

"Oh Andy have we been full on babe? Cause you know I want to get settled with the baby before we marry"

"No it's not that Steph. I'm frightened that I won't be able to get you a dream wedding or support our baby" Steph softens lightly taking his hand into hers,

"Listen to me Andy I love you and would marry you anytime anyplace! Besides I know that you will give our child more love and affection! So stop moping about and flaming kiss me!" Andy smirks as he brushes his lips against hers both deepening the kiss. Steph the next morning as she got herself ready places both hands onto her belly smiling at her reflection,

"ANDY! GET IN HERE!" Steph calls admiring the bump that was beginning to show,

"What is wrong?!" Andy hurried in frowning in confusion over her beaming smile,

"Look babe I'm getting bigger! Isn't it amazing feel!" Andy smiles amused as he places his hand onto her stomach,

"Never seen a woman look so happy to be putting on weight" Andy jokes making Steph smirk,

"Well it is the baby that is growing babe. Our baby" Andy kisses her forehead as they both look at the small bump.


	13. Chapter 13

Part thirteen

Following morning Andy and Steph make their way into work both arm in arm when Michael calls over to them,

"Michael? Everything alright?" Steph asks frowning over at him as he nods smiling over at them,

"I just heard the good news. Congratulations both of you uh Andy are you free to talk later on?"

"Yes of course. I finish work at seven"

"Excellent I will get the drinks in then!"

"Great. See you at the rovers then" Steph smiles warmly over at a Beaming Andy as they continue walking to work,

"You excited to meet him later?"

"More optimistic. You think he's finally forgiven me?"

"Babe course he has he was smiling and being friendly with you. Babe see things are looking up for us!" Andy kisses her forehead as they enter the bistro,

"Ah morning you two! So you want the good news or the bad news first?" Leanne asks making them frown over at her,

"Bad" they say together as Leanne rambles on about a large last minute party of twenty coming in at lunch time which meant they would be rushed for time getting things organised, Steph not seeing an normally composed Leanne so stressed out took both her hands,

"Leanne listen you need to breath and stop flapping! We are more than capable of pulling this off. Now you sit and catch your breath while me and Andy will set the tables ready" Steph and Andy grabbed tablecloths and got to work,

"Love it when your authoritative!" Andy smirks making Steph smile lightly,

"Well did you see how wound up she got. I have never seen her so out of control before"

"Me neither. Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Don't know babe. We better have Nick on standby just incase"

It was manic as Steph and Andy was rushed off their feet as Andy served the drinks whilst Steph served them their meals the party getting more drunk,

"Any desserts sir?" Steph asks smiling warmly over at the drunk man who scowls over at her that made Steph take a step back in surprise,

"You interrupted my conversation! Leave me alone!" He shouts so loudly the other diners fall silent as a flustered Steph walks away as goes to the bar where Andy lightly touches her arm,

"You alright Steph?" Steph shakes her head as tears swelled in her eyes as she rushes off towards the kitchen making Andy follow her,

"Steph? Listen that bloke he was just wasted he doesn't know what he's doing so don't take it to heart"

"I know. I feel so stupid...I usually don't let things like that get to me must be my hormones!" Andy wrapped an arm around her and kisses her making Steph feel much better.

As soon as seven hit they were all rushing out of the bistro eager to get home,

"Let me know how it goes babe. I love you" Steph says kissing Andy as he heads into the rovers to meet Michael as Steph goes towards the chippie her mouth watering and stomach rumbling with the thought,

"Alright Steph? How's work been?"

"Oh you know hectic. So uh listen thanks for helping planning my big day it meant a lot thanks"

"No worries. You want to meet up tomorrow for more planning then just call me"

"Will do well see you later!" Steph goes to get her chips and makes her way home as she eat her chips lying on the sofa in her onesie,

"Hello?" Andy calls out as he smiles when he sees Steph before kissing her head,

"Aw you back! So how was it babe?!"

"Good. He told me that no matter how much he is angry with me he can't help miss me...he wants us to go back to how things were"

"Really? So what you say to that?"

"That I think of him as a dad...I care for him..he says that he wants to forget the hurt that has been caused and move on for the sake of the baby" Steph smiles placing her hand over her small bump her stomach fluttering with joy as she kisses Andy,

"What was that for?"

"Just felt like it. Besides your sexy when you smile!"

"Well I'm really happy Steph. We get to be a normal family!"


	14. Chapter 14

Part fourteen

Steph and Andy was on their way to bed both drained out from the long day they had when they hear Luke enter the flat,

"Steph?! Andy?! Have you guys heard?!" Luke asks looking frantic making both of them frown in confusion,

"What is it?! Luke?!"

"Leanne has been taking to hospital!" Steph gasps in shock as Luke explains how she was found unconscious by Zeedan in her flat,

"We better go down there! To check she's going to be alright?!" Steph says shaking as moisture fills her eyes making Andy wrap his arms around her,

"Steph I don't want you stressing promise?" Andy asks making Steph lightly take his hand and kiss it before smiling reassuringly,

"I promise. But I need to see her Andy to me she's more than just my boss!" Andy nods slowly as they grab their coats and shoes and all three of them leave the flat.

Steph and Andy arrived home after waiting over two hours to see a battered looking Leanne,

"Babe thanks for coming with me tonight"

"Of course. We are a team Steph!" Steph smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist,

"I think we make a good team you and me babe" Andy and Steph kiss gently before they head into the bedroom,

"Aw finally! I'm so achey right now!" Steph says getting into the bed and huddling into Andy as he wraps his arm around her,

"Night Steph. I love you"

"I love you. Night babe!" They kiss before closing their eyes both drifting into deep slumber.

The following morning the bistro was closed as Nick went to see Leanne leaving Steph and Andy with time to kill as they decided to start getting ready for the baby,

"You sure we can afford to get it today?" Steph asks Andy while they sit and wait at the bus stop as Andy smiles taking her hand into his,

"Yes for the third time Steph! So scan tomorrow you excited?"

"Good swerve babe. And yes I'm more than curious to see how our little pea is growing!" Steph says both hands placed onto the small bump making Andy smile placing his hand also onto the bump,

"Aw where are you guys off to?" Michael asks,

"Just into town. Getting baby stuff!" Steph says warmly,

"Oh good to see your both are getting things early! So I hear you have a scan tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Would you like a photo?" Steph asks glad that she did as Michael beams happily over at her,

"Love one! You sure that's alright?"

"Of course. Would be no problem!" Andy says making Michael head off smiling as Steph kisses Andy feeling happy. The bus was crammed making Steph feel flustered as she suddenly thinks about Leanne and if she would approve of the bistro being closed? Probably not knowing Leanne like she did when they eventually got to their stop Andy and Steph walks arm in arm through the centre heading towards the baby shops,

"Steph?" Andy calls gently lightly shaking her arm making Steph snap out of her thoughts,

"Sorry babe what you say?" Andy frowns concerned watching her,

"It's too soon isn't it?!"

"No. Listen I really am excited about this its just that I can't stop thinking about Leanne" Andy exhales before pulling a sad looking Steph into him stroking her hair,

"Steph we can come another day. How about we go to the hospital?" Steph kisses Andy,

"I really am lucky to have you Andy" they head out the centre hand in hand back towards the bus stop on their way to see Leanne.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Fifteen**

Steph and Andy entered the ward when Steph tensely took hold of Andy's hand, making him look over at a frightened looking Steph. Andy kisses her hand before looking straight at her,

"You sure you want to see her?" Steph nods biting her lip looking close to tears,

"Babe look Leanne wouldn't want you getting all worked up"

"I'm sorry Andy...you think she'd be mad at me?"

"Course not silly! Come here Steph!" Andy pulls a trembling Steph into her as she sobs feeling guilt in not being strong when Leanne needed her.

Andy took Steph back to the flat to rest as Steph threw herself onto the sofa Andy made some tea,

"Here you go babe"

"Thanks. Babe I really am so grateful to have you..."

"wow your hormones are making you a right soppy cow!" Andy jokes making Steph smirk placing her hand into his,

"I mean it babe. Today you were brilliant with me. I love you for that!" Andy leans closer and strokes her hair,

"That's good because I kind of love you Steph Brittain" they both kiss lightly when the buzzer goes making Andy sigh as he goes to answer it.

"Hey how's things?" Luke asks as he enters the flat,

"oh hi Luke how are you?"

"fine. Listen Sis I was just coming round to tell you that I'm away next week"

"oh you never said! Where too?"

"Mum is wanting me and Maria to go back up there" a awkward silence fills the room as Steph takes in this information,

"oh cool. Tell them that I said hi" Steph calmly gets up and heads towards the bedroom, leaving a confused Andy and Luke unsure how to respond,

"I better head in there" Andy says eventually as Luke leaves feeling full of guilt,

"Steph? You alright babe?" Andy asks concerned as Steph is sat on the bed looking strangely composed,

"why wouldn't I be? Andy you and this baby are my family! Nothing else matters!" Andy holds her as she lay her head onto his shoulder,

"If your sure babe?"

"I am Andy. You are my family!"


End file.
